funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arcanists/Book of Cogs
Familiar image The way the Clock familiar bounces at random makes it rather hard to get a good screenshot, but I've given it a go and I think I've managed to take one which is better than the current one, which feels squashed to me. However, since this is very subjective I'm not going to be bold but rather invite comment. Which should we use out of and ? Or should we try to get a screenshot which is better than both of these? OrbFu 21:37, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :I say the right one looks better of the two but I don't really mind. [[User:D_P60|'DP ~ *Insert witty remark here*']] 01:23, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Recall (etc.) charges There's been a bit of to-and-fro with the charges column for Recall, and I think there's a problem of ambiguity. Quartic, am I right in thinking that you interpret "Charges" in the Minions section as referring to the number of times each minion can cast the spell? That's how I interpret your commit message. However, I think it's at least as obvious to interpret it as the number of times the Arcanist can cast the spell, which would (I think) be infinite. Looking through all the spellbooks as a whole there are two classes of limited-use spells which minions can cast: those which share their limit with the Arcanist (e.g. Mega Boulder - it's not two boulders per golem) and those which sacrifice the minion (of which Recall is an example; these are always labelled as being castable once). Would changing the latter to "1 per " be the clearest way to resolve the ambiguity? OrbFu 18:01, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I hadn't noticed that ambiguity. Do you know if there are any spells unique to the minion that are also limited use? If so we'll have to think up a way to show the difference. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:12, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::I went through all the minion, limited use spells. I shall list them here: ::*Banish - Imp - Sacrifice - 1 use per turn ''for Arcanist'' ::*Self Destruct - Imp - Sacrifice - 1 use per imp ::*Scatter Rock - Stone Golem - Linked with Owner - 4 Uses per Arcanist ::*Mega Boulder - Stone Golem - Linked with Owner - 2 Uses per Arcanist ::*"Mud Bomb" - Stone Golem - Not sure about this, is it "Mud ball" or "Disruption"? Apparently: - Linked with owner - 4 Uses per Arcanist ::*Spirit Hurricane - Storm Spirit - Sacrifice - 1 use per Spirit ::*Ice Bomb - Ice Golem - Linked with Owner - 2 Uses per Arcanist ::*Fairy Ring - Pixie - Sacrifice - 1 use per Pixie ::*Thorn Bomb - Man-Trap - Linked with Owner - 4 Uses per Arcanist ::*Vine Bridge - Man-Trap - Linked with Owner - 4 Uses per Arcanist ::*Vine Bomb - Man-Trap - Linked with Owner - 2 Uses per Arcanist ::*Vine Bloom - Man-Trap - Sacrifice - 1 use per Trap ::*Hydration - Water Lord - Linked with Owner - 2 Uses per Arcanist ::*Recall - Recall Device - Sacrifice - 1 use per Device The only weird one is Banish, as it isn't really a single use spell, it's just single use per turn. It's up to some debate. Anyway, all of the minion limited-use spells are either also available to the caster, and share the limit with him, or it's a sacrificing move, which of course has to be limited-use. Timeroot Talk • • 22:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Limited use per minion. I think the sacrifice ones are all infinite use per Arcanist. OrbFu 23:11, 11 March 2009 (UTC)